


That Dress You Like.

by sassmassacre



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Other, freedomconvicted, it's PG-13 at the least, there's some making out in this but???, zenami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmassacre/pseuds/sassmassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things could have been different. Perhaps they should have mentioned sooner. Maybe if they had, he'd still be here, but thinking on the could-haves, and would-haves brings no change to the present, and will only result in an empty future. Things will be okay again. Just keep smiling on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Dress You Like.

The silence hung in air that felt so thick that it was difficult for Savio to breathe; their skin tingled at the sensation of Sam's tender hand on their knee, but they couldn't look at him. They didn't want to move.

"Hey," Sam attempted, his usually delightfully kind voice filled with concern; somehow that only made them feel worse, "What's the matter, Savio? You don't seem like yourself right now..." If the words could pour out as easily as their thoughts ran wild through their mind, Savio would have tipped over just to get them out. Unfortunately they were going to have to move their lips, and lift their jaw up and down to articulate the words they needed to convey what happened.

"Josh didn't tell you?" The words came out surprisingly easy without malice, or anger; as upset as Savio has been, they've been primarily forcing themself to hold it together. And it's not as if they could honestly blame Josh. They knew better than to blame him. He would be the last person in that situation to blame, and someday they hoped it might be possible to speak with him, but for now this is where they were.

Sitting in the quiet with Sam who looked so confused.

Was there something Josh hadn't told him? Savio's question only had Sam wanting to ask more, but instead of saying anything, he asks, "Told me what, Savio?"  
That question was enough to bring the memories flooding back, the blurred vision of the past filling Savio's senses in the present. How could they tell him? How could they explain the horror of those events that still felt like an open wound? Their face turns a dark red as they hold their breath in an attempt to stifle their crying, but to no avail. Tears were already welling up, and a faint whine escaped Savio's throat involuntarily.

"Risus is gone, Sam. He's gone, and I-," Savio hiccups, fists against their knees, fingers clutching into their dress. They began to squint away at the tears, "I want him back." Their voice cracked, hoarse, and raspy the more they tried to stifle their crying, and their hands roughly rub against their eyes similar to a child.

"He's gone."

 

* * *

 

 

**7:13am**

Savio stared at the clock next to the bed, the digital numbers glowing a dim red; the entire night was filled with restless stirring in their sleep as the feeling of dread hung over them. At least the scent of the forest caked the air sweetly, they thought. With an exhausted sigh, they roll over to find a sleeping Cha laying between themself and Risus, and pause for a moment, wondering when he got in there. They could only assume Risus let him sleep with them; Mariposa did the same a few times during the first few years when she was younger, so Savio wasn't too surprised when Cha did the same.

They pull up the blanket over Cha, and kiss his hair, and cheek tenderly, and then carefully roll out of bed to avoid disturbing the two of them from their sleep. It didn't seem like such a bad idea to go on and start the coffee pot, and perhaps thaw some bacon for breakfast. They weren't going to let that dread drag them down; today would be a good Saturday, they'd make it one.

 

**11:07am**

They check the time with a wistful sigh, and roll their eyes. "Come on, Socks- it shouldn't take you that long to pick a toy! You're going to be late for your playdate with Ev-," before they could finish her name, Cha zoomed around the corner on Kappa's back.

"Are you ready? Both of you?" Savio places their fists on their hips, looking between Kappa, and Cha.

"Cha was having trouble picking a toy he thought Eva might like. I made a variety of suggestions, however he was set on the putty." Kappa turns their head to Cha with curiosity.

"... It makes funny noises," Cha's voice a low, slurring murmur, "I think it would make Eva laugh."

"Did Mariposa give you putty?" Savio's brows scrunch in, and suddenly they burst into laughter before he can answer, "It's okay, honey, as long as you only make funny noises with it, and daddy's not around, okay?"

Cha giggles and nods avidly, climbing down from Kappa's back to take his mother's hand.

"Honey, I'm leaving with Kappa, and Cha to drop them off with Sam, Eva and Josh! I'll be back soon!" Savio calls back into the house, knowing Risus was likely too knee-deep in work to hear them anyhow. They just liked to take comfort in the idea that perhaps Risus liked to know, and left it at that.

 

**12:32pm**

_Clink. Clank, clink._

The sound of Mariposa carefully constructing art out of trash she collected, those sounds soon to be followed by a variety of other noises, some loud, some quiet, but all expressions of her hands creating pieces. Risus might not have been fond of the mess of trash, but Savio always encouraged her to do it if it makes her feel good, and this is something that did just that.

"Hey sweetheart! What'chu making?" Savio inquires with a cheerful grin, but apparently their greeting startled her enough to mess up her project. She groaned, and turned to them with a dissappointed frown, but their mom held up a tray of lemonade and cookies with the hope to appeal to her even more since she seemed upset now.

"Sorry, honey," Savio apologizes, and Mariposa sighs, snatching up one of the cookies, and a glass of lemonade.

"It's okay, mom."

"May I ask what you're making?"

"Godzilla..."

Savio hesitates to comment, tilting their head to get a better look, but Mariposa giggles, "I was kidding, Mom!" Savio gasps to feign brief offense to have been fooled, but sets the tray down on the crafting table away from her project to sit on the stool next to her.

"So what is it then?? Or are you just going to see what happens-?"

"Yea, it's more fun that way."

"Fair enough... Mind if I stick around and watch?"

"Okay! I just found some really good stuff this morning-"

"I thought so since you skipped breakfast!"

Mariposa giggles with a nervous edge, and Savio leans in to kiss her hair, "It's okay, stinky trash girl, as long as you ate the plate I put aside for you when you came home."

"I did!", she giggles again, and swats her mom away, "And I'm not stinky!"

 

**3:23pm**

The house is mostly quiet aside from the faint sounds of Mariposa in the basement working on her art projects. She and Savio had gone out for lunch an hour ago, and picked something up for the others back home, but now the house returned to silence.

"Hey," a familiar voice came from behind, and the comforting arms of Risus wrap around Savio's waist, "How's your day been?"

They hum quietly in response, "It's been good... Cha's out with Eva and Sam. Mariposa's in the basement with her art projects. How have you been, hard-working man?"

Risus buries his face against Savio's back, words muffled as he speaks, "Perfect, actually, I was able to finish up work neatly and early enough, and was thinking..." His words trail off, and Savio hesitates barely a second.

"Yes...?"

"Will you go out to dinner with me?"

"My my, aren't you just being so charming? You have to leave some money for Florence to buy take-out for everyone in the house since we won't be here to make dinner." Savio turns in his arms to face him, cupping his chin in their hand.

"Fair enough! Wear your best dress." 

"Wouldn't that be my wedding dress?"

"Wear that then?"

Savio snorts and shoves him playfully by the shoulder, "You're so funny, Risus, but- don't be ridiculous!! I'll wear the one you seem to like the most."

"Ooh? How do you know which one that is?"

"I can tell by how you look at me," Savio responds, and leans down to peck Risus on the lips, "You enjoy the shape, and the fabric; the off-white colour that contrasts, and seems to bring your eyes lingering over my skin~." Savio's voice dipped lower, and they circled their thumb over his cheek.

"You're my wife, of course I'm going to be looking at you like that," Risus counters, and steals another kiss, but Savio's hands are holding his face to allow their kiss to linger.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I can't love that you do."

Risus' hands grip onto Savio's hips, taking another kiss that his wife happily gave. Their nails rake up into his hair, tilting their head to get a better angle on his kisses, and running the very tip of their tongue over his lower lip.

He ground himself against Savio who adjusted their legs to give Risus something to press himself against. Just as Savio threw their head back to give Risus space to leave as many kisses as he could on their neck, they couldn't help to notice a pair of pink eyes staring at them.

"Shep??" Savio tries to stop Risus who almost looks offended- his name is Risus, after all, not Shepherd! But then just as soon as he looks offended, he notices Shep standing in the kitchen doorway, and leans back slightly to squint at him.

"Yes?" Risus is almost impatient, but Savio throws him as nasty of a glare as they could muster through their lust-clouded gaze.

"I just want to know if I can eat some of the cherry tomatoes? I wasn't going to actually ask, but since you're both paying attention now, I might as well ask first." Shep spoke plainly, and perhaps a little too candidly for Savio's tastes.

Savio looks puzzled, staring at Shep now, "Don't... Throw up? Go ahead, just not too many, okay..?"

Shep almost looks upset by the rule; he had difficulty knowing when to stop, and how much was too much, but instead of asking anything else, he goes into the fridge, and pulls out the carton of cherry tomatoes. Savio and Risus watch him warily all the way until he leaves the kitchen, uncertain whether or not to have let him leave with all of the cherry tomatoes. Just as soon as he leaves though, Savio grins to Risus, and shakes their head.

Kissing Risus' forehead, and nosing into his hair, Savio whispers, "I'm going to go make sure he doesn't throw up the cherry tomatoes. Do you need to call and make a reservation for dinner tonight?"

"Oh," Risus adjusts himself, and clears his throat, "Uhm, yea, sure, I'll- I can go do that, no problem."

"Good... I'll see you in the bedroom in a few, Aroha."

With that promise, Savio left him with another chaste kiss, and went on their way to track down Shep.

 

**6:12pm**

"You have got to be kidding-," Risus groans loud enough for everyone in the house to hear, but Savio was the only one in the house who answers.

"What's the matter?" Savio sticks their head out from the bathroom door, one eye lacking make-up.

"I have to go meet with someone. We'll still be able to make it to dinner tonight however," Risus fixes his blazer, leaving all but one button undone, "I won't be long." Savio can detect the edge of frustration in his tone, however they're unsure whether to ask.

"We can go another night if you don't make it back in time, okay?" Savio gives him a pout, but Risus shakes his head.

"Nonsense. It won't be long, I'm sure."

Savio smiles, and moves closer to kiss him quick before he's out the door again.

 

**6:43pm**

The gut feeling from earlier this morning returned, and a shrieking filled Savio's mind; it was so familiar, and yet they couldn't recall where they've heard it. It's so piercingly distracting, and they're trying to call for help, but they're gasping with their hands dragging along the carpet as they can feel their flesh tearing away bit by bit.

_We had a date. Not now. Not here._

Savio can see as their vessel is being stripped from them, and it's so similar to any other outburst, but this time was different. This time they were coherent, and experiencing every moment of it, and the fear of the unknown, the same dread from earlier hung over them as they were taken away to a place they knew it was all too soon to be visiting.

_Solemn._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is primarily just a prologue of Savio's POV to freedomconvicted's fic which will be linked here once posted. Sorry if my writing seems kind of odd, this is my first fic in a long time(probably over 6+ years), so I hope you'll forgive my amateur mistakes! The events of this story do not at all follow the WTNV canon universe, and are AU, but the characters originate from WTNV.
> 
> Shepherd/Shuun Sorriso belongs to Zenami.  
> Risus Sorriso, Samuel Vega, Joshua Colt, and Mariposa Sorriso belongs to Freedomconvicted.  
> Charalampos Sorriso is co-created by both myself and Freedomconvicted.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
